La navidad del mago solitario
by Lycanst
Summary: Un solitario Albus Potter entra en las tres escobas provocando una situación incómoda. Tres personas incompatibles, de casas diferentes, solos en el mismo pueblo. No puede salir nada bueno de eso.


Los personajes y otros elementos de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, y otras empresas, editoriales y demás. No gano ningún dinero con este fic.

* * *

El viento helado de Hogsmede volvió a penetrar cuando salió de Zonko's. Albus ni si quiera sabía qué hacía allí. Estaba solo en el pueblo. Mcgonagall había permitido una visita antes de navidad a los que se habían quedado en la escuela por vacaciones.

Echó a andar sin rumbo por la solitaria calle, incómodo por la nieve en la que podía hundir las botas. Lo saludaron al pasar unos alumnos de cuarto de Hufflepuff que le habían indicado el camino a Zonko's hacía media hora. A parte de algunos alumnos casi no se veía a nadie por el pueblo.

Se sentía abandonado. Su padre y su tía habían tenido que viajar por trabajo y claro, media familia les había acompañado en lugar de acogerlos a ellos. James había sido obligado a quedarse en casa de Tío Percy y por supuesto, Lily y Albus habían preferido quedarse en la escuela antes que morir de aburrimiento durante todas las vacaciones.

En parte echaba de menos a James y sus bromas. Quizás por eso había ido a Zonko's a comprar material nuevo, aunque sabía que no lo iba a usar aquellos días. Sus amigos Jay y Cooper habían vuelto a casa y los gemelos Scamander… casi no se había relacionado con ellos en todo el curso. Al menos tenía la habitación para él solo, aunque tener la sala común de Gryffindor casi vacía era bastante deprimente.

Pensó que una bebida le animaría, así que cuando vio Las Tres Escobas entró en seguida. La vieja Madame Rosmerta limpiaba la barra cuando él entró. Le pidió una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla mientras observaba el local. Scorpius Malfoy, que estaba sentado en la barra, le dedicó una mirada y luego se concentró en su propia bebida. Rose Weasley, sentada en una mesa bien lejos de él, a penas levantó la mirada de su libro. Albus tragó saliva. Había acabado encerrado en un bar con las dos personas que más le odiaban en el mundo.

Para Albus la enemistad que tenía con Scorpius Malfoy era evidente teniendo en cuenta que era una Slytherin y sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se habían llevado sus padres. Albus trataba de ser justo con él, como su padre le decía, pero le irritaban sus aires de superioridad y su frialdad (fingida, en opinión de Albus). Albus no se alegraba para nada de verlo, pero sí sentía curiosidad. De hecho no recordaba haber intercambiado una palabra con él desde que Mcgonagall les había castigado por batirse en duelo en los pasillos a finales del curso anterior. Desde que habían empezado tercero casi ni se habían enfrentado. Lo cierto era que aquel año ni Albus tenía más ganas de problemas ni Scorpius parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar con nadie.

Albus ignoró completamente a Malfoy y se dirigió decididamente a la mesa donde estaba sentada Rose. Rose… ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ella llevaba un año casi sin hablarle por una broma que James y él le habían gastado. No era que en Hogwarts hubieran sido grandes amigos. De hecho habían ido perdiendo el contacto desde que ella fue seleccionada en Ravenclaw, pero nunca habían dejado de hablar, y Albus quería mucho a su prima. La echaba de menos y le dolía que le ignorara después de aquella estupidez. A Rose, en cambio, no parecía importarle.

-Hola Rose- dijo Albus sentándose.

-Hola.- dijo ella secamente sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-¿Cómo estás?

Rose tardó en contestar. Albus sabía que le dolía tener que hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- dijo al fin cerrando su libro mientras Madame Rosmerta colocaba una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa. Albus sabía que no estaba siendo un buen momento. Ella sólo lo llamaba por su apellido para hacerlo enfadar y que la dejara en paz. Pero Albus no iba a dejarla en paz.

-¡No empieces Rose! Mira, lo siento ¿Vale? Te lo he dicho mil veces.

Albus sabía que no tenía que haber hablado con ella. No iba a perdonarlo, y de mientras Scorpius seguía en la barra haciéndose el sordo.

-No puedes estar enfadada tanto tiempo por una tontería- siguió Albus.

-¿Una tontería? ¿No debería decidir yo si es una tontería o no?

-Al menos piensa en perdonarme… ¡James y yo te echamos de menos!

-Echáis de menos reíros de mí.

Rose se levantó, cogió su libro y se dirigió a la barra para pagar. Acto seguido fue hacia la puerta.

-Quizás lo piense- dijo dándole la espalda para marcharse.

Albus no había quedado satisfecho. Se levantó también y pagó la cerveza de mantequilla que no había tocado. Esperó un rato antes de salir también y seguir a Rose.

…

A Albus no le costó seguir la pista a Rose. Se había detenido cerca de un camino que llevaba a la casa de los gritos. Albus la vio contemplando la vieja casa y se acercó.

-¿Recuerdas cuando los Scamander y yo nos escapamos por la noche para buscar el pasadizo que llevaba a La casa de los gritos y tu nos detuviste y nos mandaste a la cama?

Albus sabía que Rose seguía enfadada, pero la vio contener una sonrisa.

-Tengo que confesar que yo también estaba intrigada por saber qué había en la casa de los gritos.

De pronto oyeron un grito que parecía provenir del interior de la casa. Albus respiró con dificultad y miró a Rose.

-Está oscureciendo y pronto será hora de volver- dijo Rose- Creo que voy a ir hacia el castillo.

Los dos dieron la vuelta, aún asustados. Algo salió de entre las sombras y se precipitó hacia ellos. Rose soltó un grito ahogado. Albus y ella retrocedieron pero resbalaron y cayeron hacia atrás. Enseguida oyeron una carcajada y al levantarse vieron a Scorpius Malfoy.

-Me alegra que sepas aprovechar bien las lecciones de hechizos de distracción de defensa, Malfoy- dijo Rose.

Malfoy no tardó en replicar.

-No necesito que la hija de una sangre sucia me enseñe magia, Weasley, gracias.

Rose parecía realmente enfadada, pero no iba a enfrentarse a Malfoy, Albus lo sabía. Rose evitaba los conflictos.

-Mira, ¿Sabéis qué? Deberías formar equipo vosotros dos, Porque sois igual de imbéciles.

Rose hizo un ademan de irse, pero Albus la tomó por un brazo.

-Rose, no seas injusta. No he hecho nada ahora.

-Pero Albus, es que…

-Mira hagamos una cosa. Aún quedan quince minutos. Te acompaño a la casa de los gritos (sé que te mueres de ganas de ir a verla) y así ya no podrás decir que soy tan malo.

Albus sabía que lo suyo era casi chantaje emocional. Rose tenía una curiosidad morbosa por entrar en la casa de los gritos, pero Albus sabía que no se atrevía a ir sola (y él tampoco, aunque eso no lo admitiera). Aunque eso no significaba que fuera a perdonarle. De todas formas, Rose aceptó casi a regañadientes.

-¿Vienes Malfoy?- dijo Albus al verlo plantado sin saber qué hacer, más por incordiarlo que por otra cosa.

-¿Contigo, Potter? Ni en sueños.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

Aquello bastó para que Malfoy los siguiera.

…

Llevaban varios minutos observando la fachada de la casa de los gritos. Por aquel lado del pueblo no pasaba nadie, y desde allí no veían a ninguno de los pocos estudiantes que habían ido a hacer la última visita del año. El silencio sólo quedaba interrumpido por algún búho y unos pocos grillos.

-¿Entramos?- propuso Albus.

-Yo no me meto ahí dentro- dijo Scorpius. Se está haciendo tarde.

-Sólo una miradita, vamos- suplicó Rose que ya se metía dentro de la casa después de lanzar un alohomora a la puerta. Albus la siguió en parte intrigado, como Scorpius y en parte preocupado por ella.

El viento cerró la puerta tras ellos.

No parecía un vestíbulo, al menos no para Albus. Se veía polvo y telarañas por todas partes. Albus distinguió algunas puertas a la derecha y una escalera que llevaba arriba. Había algunas sillas rotas y las paredes estaban, en su mayoría, destrozadas. Su padre le había contado algunas cosas sobre aquella casa, pero nunca se la había imaginado así. Siguió a Rose, que avanzaba curiosa hacia la parte trasera, donde había unas escaleras que llevaban a algún sótano. La vio agacharse mirando el suelo y se agachó también.

-Mirad, es sangre. Son manchas.

Malfoy se había acercado también.

-Vamos- les dijo Rose ya bajando las escaleras.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Rose!

-¿Qué hacéis? Volvamos, ya es tarde- dijo Malfoy con voz temblorosa. Albus no quería volver sin Rose, y Malfoy no querría volver solo.

-¡Rose, vámonos!

-¡Podrían haber matado a alguien! – le gritó Rose en un susurro, ya a medio camino de las escaleras- tenemos que saberlo, Albus, tenemos que…

No pudo terminar la frase. Las escaleras estaban tan destrozadas que un escalón acababa de romperse. Albus vio a Rose caer con gran estruendo y perderse en la oscuridad.

-¡ROSE!- gritó Albus- _¡Lumos!_

Rose habría caído en un ángulo no visible para la luz que emitía la varita de Albus, porque no podía verla desde allí.

-Vamos-le dijo a Malfoy.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Malfoy mirando el final de las escaleras, aterrorizado.

-¡Podría morir! ¿Lo sabes?

Albus bajó las escaleras sin decir nada más, cautelosamente. En el sótano las manchas de sangre pasaban cerca de donde Rose estaba tendida en el suelo tratando de incorporarse y llegaban hasta un charco donde una criatura mordisqueaba a un animal muerto. La criatura miró a Albus y a Scorpius con unos ojos rojos que pedían más sangre. Las manchas que habían visto eran huellas. Albus lo entendió enseguida, pero no hubo tiempo para pensar porque la criatura se les acercaba.

-¡Un hombre lobo!- gritó Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus ayudó a Rose a levantarse con el tiempos suficiente para que el hombre lobo no le cayera encima. Los tres retrocedieron, varita en mano, apuntando a la criatura sin saber qué hacer. El hombre lobo abrió la boca para mostrarles los dientes y empezó a acercarse.

-¡_Desmaius!_- gritó Albus adelantándose a Rose y Malfoy. No iba a dejar que esa criatura hiciera daño a nadie. El hechizo no surtió ningún efecto en el hombre lobo. La criatura atacó enfurecida tirándose hacia Rose y Albus para morderlos.

-_¡Desmaius!- _gritó Malfoy que estaba a unos metros de ellos dos. Tampoco pareció surtir ningún efecto, pero la criatura se detuvo y miró a Malfoy con rabia.

Albus siguió intentando sin éxito. Lo único que conseguían era distraer la atención del animal, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Rose probó mil hechizos más, algunos que Albus ni si quiera conocía.

-¡A la vez!- gritó Albus.

-¡_DESMAIUS!_-gritaron los tres a la vez

El hombre lobo retrocedió y se tambaleó.

-¡Petrificus totallis!- gritó Rose.

La criatura se quedó rígida durante un segundo, pero en seguida volvía a estar furiosa, lista para atacar de nuevo. Era imposible.

-¡Por aquí!- gritó Scorpius señalando un hueco en la pared. Albus corrió hacia el hueco. Rose lo siguió lanzando más complicados hechizos de defensa como retaguarda. Los tres corrieron para dejar al hombre lobo atrás lo más posible.

…

Habían salido por el hueco del sauce boxeador, que les había dejado varias heridas, pero nada grave comprado con lo que les podría haber pasado si se hubieran quedado en aquella casa un segundo más. Recorrían los terrenos del castillo, directos hacia la entrada bajo la luz de la luna llena. Malfoy no paraba de quejarse.

-¿Cómo ha llegado esa bestia ahí?

-Probablemente sea un alumno o un profesor que fue mordido por un hombre lobo con anterioridad, lo deben llevar a la casa de los gritos cada luna llena para que no haga daño a nadie. Ya ha pasado antes.

-¡Ya veréis cuando le cuente a mi padre todo esto!

-Nosotros no vamos a decir nada- dijo Albus mirando a Rose en tono de súplica- y tú tampoco, Malfoy.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Será mejor que cierres la boca.

Ya estaban en el patio de entrada. Albus estaba conmocionado. No podía quitarse esos ojos rojos de la cabeza. Se preguntó cómo iba a dormir aquella noche.

-Ven a mi sala común, está más cerca- le dijo Rose como si le leyera el pensamiento mientras atravesaban el umbral de la puerta - no quiero estar sola esta noche.

-Yo tampoco- repuso Albus.

Al llegar a la gran escalera, se dieron cuenta de que Malfoy seguía detrás de ellos.

-¿No vas a las mazmorras?- le preguntó Rose.

-¿Y tú qué sabes dónde está mi sala común?

-¡Claro que lo sabemos, idiota!- dijo Albus riendo a carcajadas ante la actitud de Malfoy.

-Si quieres venirte a la sala común de Ravenclaw también, Malfoy- dijo Rose entre intrigada y divertida- sólo tienes que pedirlo de buenas maneras.

Malfoy no contestó.

-No es un delito no querer estar solo esta noche, Malfoy- dijo Albus.

Llegaron al quinto piso y subieron una larga escalera de caracol. Cuando estuvieron arriba, Rose llamó al picaporte y mientras esperaba, el fantasma de la Dama Gris atravesó la puerta. Al verlos hizo un amago de sonrisa y se fue sin decir nada. Rose contestó a una pregunta que le hizo el picaporte. La gigantesca y espaciosa estancia estaba decorada de azul y bronce por todas partes. Rose fue a sentarse en un sofá de tela azul junto a la chimenea apagada. Albus se sentó junto a ella y Scorpius procuró sentarse en el sillón más alejado que encontró.

-No mordemos, ¿eh?

Malfoy, tímidamente, cambió de asiento para ponerse junto a Rose.

-Qué día tan loco- dijo Rose.

-Me estoy congelando- dijo Albus

-_Incendio -_ susurró Rose apuntando a la chimenea.

-¿No estás acostumbrado al frío, Potter?

-¡Pero si estás tiritando, Malfoy!- dijo Albus- Creía que las serpientes soportabais mejor el frío.

-¡Basta ya los dos!- gritó Rose

-Pero si ahora ha sido él- se quejó Malfoy.

-Me da igual, ¡como sigáis haciendo el idiota os devuelvo a patadas a la casa de los gritos!

No era como si se creyeran la amenaza de Rose, pero pensar en lo que había pasado les hizo callar. Había sido un día muy raro y habían pasado mucho miedo. Se hizo el silencio durante un largo rato. Como los tres tenían frío, Rose hizo aparecer una manta. Los niños se apretujaron para caber en ella.

-Buenas noches- dijo Rose.

-Sí… mañana tendremos que inventarnos una excusa para Mcgonagall.

-Sí, pero de momento, feliz navidad- añadió Albus recordando qué día era.

-Feliz navidad- dijo Rose bostezando.

-Feliz navidad, Weasley

-Feliz navidad Malfoy.

Los tres se quedaron dormidos en el sofá de la sala común de Ravenclaw. Albus, de no estar tan conmocionado y muerto de frío y sueño, habría pensado en la cara que pondría el prefecto de Ravenclaw al bajar a la sala común la mañana siguiente y verlos a ellos tres durmiendo. Albus, desde luego, no habría imaginado unas horas antes que aquel día iba a terminar así.


End file.
